Foggy Jack
Foggy Jack is an unseen character and serial killer in We Happy Few. Description From what is known about Foggy Jack, witnesses have described him as resembling Uncle Jack , practically identical in shape and size. However, as witnesses have mainly (and perhaps only) seen him in the fog, there isn't much more that can said of him, other than that he has been heard quoting lines from some of Uncle Jack's shows. History At an unspecified point in Wellington Wells , several people "went on holiday," or in other words, were killed. However, something was different about these deaths in comparison to others. The victims had been brutally hacked to pieces. In addition to this, witnesses who saw what was believed to be the suspect claimed that he bore a great resemblance to Jack Worthing, though he was shrouded in fog. They also reported having heard him quoting episodes from various Uncle Jack shows. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur can discover the Final Issue of the 'O' Courant, which brings to light many of the town's problems, among them being Foggy Jack. The article goes on to describe the state of his victims, who (as stated above) were found in pieces. It also, interestingly enough, mentions that Uncle Jack's current episodes are all reruns and suggests that something could have happened to him. Act Three When Ollie and Margaret try to get into Maidenholm from the Garden District, a Bobby demands that Ollie figure out what happened at a nearby location to a patrol of Bobbies, who were all killed by an unknown perpetrator. Ollie and Margaret discover that all of the dead Bobbies had their gas masks tampered with, and they were then locked in a gated area and killed by a mustard gas bomb. Ollie then finds a note locked in a chest that says "We're coming to the end of our time." Upon returning to the Bobby, Ollie tells him what happened, and reads him the note. The Bobby, in horror, deduces that this was the work of Foggy Jack, and asks Ollie to keep quiet in exchange for entry into Maidenholm. Speculation The most plausible (and currently working) theory as to who Foggy Jack is that he's Jack Worthing himself. In Uncle Jack's final broadcast, he begins to become hysterical and disturbed, and reveals that the food shortage in Wellington Wells is real, and tells everyone to go off of their Joy. However, shortly after this, he begins repeating over and over, "We've come to the end of our time!" Jack then picks up a Cricket Bat from behind his desk, runs around wildly with it while chanting the phrase. He finally comes up to the camera, and says it one last time, before smashing it. In addition to this, there is no indication in any found documents that Jack was taken away or killed by the Bobbies or anyone else. Also, as said before, Foggy Jack looks like Uncle Jack, talks like Uncle Jack, and (as discovered by Ollie) leaves messages of Uncle Jack's phrases. This is a lot of evidence in support of the theory that the two Jacks are the same person. Trivia *There are numerous people all over Wellington Wells who are fixated with the phrase, "We've come to the end of our time!" However, many of these people are found dead, are killed or beaten unconscious, or simply don't fit the description. It's unlikely that these people are Foggy Jack.